Corrugated or cardboard cartons are commonly used for storing and transporting dry goods such as packaged foodstuffs. A typical carton has a set of top panels, a set of bottom panels, and a set of wall panels extending between the top panels and the bottom panels. When erecting the carton, the blank is folded along the score lines between the wall panels thereby resulting in an open-ended, generally rectangular container. The bottom panels are then folded inwardly, and in some cases frictionally held together, to close the bottom end of the container. In one representative type of packaging process, such a partially erected carton is laid on its side on a conveyor belt or track and then loaded from the side with packaged foodstuffs, such as snack chips, or other goods. Once loaded, the carton is rotated upright and the top panels are folded inwardly to close the top opening of the carton.
For an initial loading with such a packaging process, the top panels are not folded at their score lines until after the carton is loaded. Because of the rigidity of the blank, the top panels are generally in-line with the wall panels and thus do not block the top opening of the carton. However, after the top panels are folded after the initial loading, the aforementioned rigidity is lost and the top panels tend to sag into the interior of the carton. As a result, when the cardboard carton is reused, the top panels may block the opening into the carton and ultimately be pushed inwardly into carton as the carton is loaded. Since the carton is designed to be reused numerous times, the top panels become weakened with each use and therefore sag further with each use. One known solution is to use tape to maintain the top panels in an open position by temporarily adhering the top panel to the side panels. While effective in keeping the opening into the carton cleared, the use of tape or other mechanical means requires additional labor, cost and may even cause damage to and hasten the end of the life cycle of the carton.